Sugar high
by I am a Catlover
Summary: The title says enough… Bakura has to survive a sugar high Ryou… BxR limeish. is now a twoshot! Bakura Uke in the first part, Ryou Uke in the second part. XD Short fic! Completed
1. Bakura's POV

**Summary:**

The title says enough… Bakura has to survive a sugar high Ryou… BxR lime-ish. No longer a one-shot! Bakura Uke in the first part, Ryou Uke in the second part. XD Short fic!

Catlover: Aaaaaaaand its time for another random fic that couldn't leave my mind!

DCatlover: Whoa… the plot bunnies are attacking you…

Catlover: (_tries to get a plot bunny of her leg_) They are everywhere! Aaaahhhhhh! O.O

DCatlover: I'll save you! (_trips and fall on his face_) or I won't…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Warning:** lime! Don't like, don't read! Shoo! Oh! And watch out for Bakura's potty mouth… he swears a lot in this fic!

NOW ON WITH THE RA DAMNED FIC!

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

I groan as I watch my Hikari giggle happily, as we are in our bedroom that we share together . It is the wrong kind of happy… Ryou has been eating too many sweets again…

How can I tell? Well if your Hikari is bouncing of the walls like a five year old, than that's _NOT_ a good sign…

Believe me, eating sweets is a good thing… Heck! I can eat as much sweets if I want to. I'm just a five thousand year old spirit! If alcohol can't affect me (which I can, surprisingly enough in some fics…) then why would sweets affect me?

Ryou on the other hand… _shiver_… Brrr… I remember the last time he ate some sweets… he was even more scarier than Yami Marik on a normal day (what would not be so normal for '_normal_' people… -.-).

But… to help me from all of my problems (which are mainly Ryou's sweet tooth), I hid all the candy we had in the house away from him…

Uh oh… I think he just found out…

"Baaaaakuuuuraaaa" Ryou pouts as he tries to look angrily. "Gimme back me delicious candy! Gimme, gimme, gimme!"

"No."

"But whyyyyy?" He moans as he hugs his pillow doing the _teary eyed_ trick on me… it's not going to work… oh no… not this time!

"No."

I'm surprised as he suddenly jumps onto the bed I'm on. Before I know it he has me pinned on the bed, and gives me small kisses in my neck…

"Please Bakura…?" He whispers huskily in my neck as he gives it a tiny lick. "… would you _please_ give my candy back…?"

Ooooohhhh… this is so unfair! The little bastard _knows_ that I can't resist him… and… ohhhh… damn _fucking_ hell! He knows my neck is my weak spot…

"Ooohhh… fucking no…! I remember the last time you had too much sugar…" I whimper (yes I feel embarrassed now…) as he gives me a hicky…

…HEY! Since when do I allow him to be Seme…?

This thought quickly leaves my head as he is buttoning the buttons of my t-shirt down… until I'm only half naked on the bed…

Ryou gently kissed my chest… and then comes face to face to me again… "But Bakura… you know that I just _love_ candy…" He murmurs in my ear…

Hot damn… that little bastard sure knows what I like… it's a shame he never does this when he's not hyper… that, or I don't know my Ryou that well enough… hehehehe… I surly hope it's the last one…

He slowly give soft kisses, that only make me want more… "Hmmm… _Ryou_" I moan softly as he slowly, ever so slowly he works his way down until my chest. Stopping at my left nipple…

"Bakura…?" He suddenly murmurs softly as he looks into my eyes… "If you are not telling me where my candy is, I'm going to have to force you…!" He tries to look serious, but he just can't! He is too innocent looking to be serious…

This actually makes me laugh, Ryou is strong (he's not a wimp, as many authors think he is… and surly not innocent) but I know that he could never take me down in battle…

Ryou looks irritated as I laugh… is he actually being serious…?

Before I know it, he takes my left nipple in is mouth and sucks on it… oooohhhh… hell… he _is_ being serious… by Ra… he sure knows how to use his tongue… I let out a low moan, as he kisses it lightly…

"By Ra… Ryou… hmmm…" I gasp as he licks, and sucks my nipple in to full hardness…

After he's finished with my left nipple, he licks and kisses his way to my other nipple… I let out a low groan as he gently sucks on my second nipple, curling his tongue around it while sucking on it harder and harder…

…until he suddenly stops…

"Do you give up now, and tell me where my candy is…?" He says as he blushes slightly, making him look like an angel… "We can share our candy _together_…" He says as he smirks at me lightly (Yes… for some reason Ryou can smirk) …

"Hell no." I smirk back at him, trying to look as arrogant as I can. If he want to play it this way, than so can I! I might as well enjoy it… hehehehe…

And yet again he seems irritated with my answer… I have denied him four times in a row… damn… I must be getting better with resisting him… not that Ryou is un-irresistible…

I gasp as I suddenly feel Ryou's hand caressing my chest again… but this time he is moving lower… and lower… until he's groping my crotch and rubbing it…

"OH! RA…! Fucking hell! Ryou…!"

I groan loudly as I feel Ryou's hand move up and down… making my leather pants suddenly feel un comfortable as I feel myself harden…

"O-okay…! I-I give… up! Ra damn…" I gasp as he rubs slow soft circles to the place where now all of my blood seems to flow…

"Then where is my candy…?" Ryou asks almost innocently… _almost_…

"D-down stairs… in the right kitchen cupboard… hot damn…" I manage to bring out as his hand is still rubbing me…

Ryou grins… "Thank you Yami" His hand suddenly stops rubbing me, making me whine in displeasure (yes I feel embarrassed again…).

He suddenly bents down to kiss me, while forcing his tongue down my troth… kissing me passionately as he rubbed his crotch against mime, in a teasingly slow rhythm… making me moan in his mouth…

"Hmmm… sexy hikari…" I mumble softly in our kiss…

After a while, he breaks the kiss and gets off me. I looked dumfounded as I see him walk to the door opening…leaving me behind, still on the bed.

"I'm going to get some candy now…" He says teasingly as he winks and shakes his ass invitingly… while leaving the room… "Bye!"

For a minute I'm still sitting dumfounded as I looked at the spot where he just stood… thinking by myself 'What the hell?' over and over…

Suddenly I can feel myself smirk evilly… he doesn't really think he can get that candy for nothing, now does he…? He's not done with me…yet…

… He will need to earn that candy…

And it's a good thing that I just know how…

_To be Continued… _

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

Catlover: O.O

DCatlover: O.O

Catlover: O.O

DCatlover: O.O D-did you just write that…?

Catlover: (_nod, nod_) O.O

DCatlover: (_faints_) x.x

Catlover: Oh my God! I can't believe I wrote _that_!

DCatlover: x.x

Catlover: Well… was it good…? Please tell me…

REVIEW

…

…

…

That is… if you want to…

_Come on don't be shy, click the purple button!_

_You know you want to…………_


	2. Ryou's POV

**Summary:**

The title says enough… Bakura has to survive a sugar high Ryou… BxR lime-ish. No longer a one-shot! Bakura Uke in the first part, Ryou Uke in the second part. XD Short fic!

Catlover: (_smirks_) Okay! You guys win! Some of you wanted me to write more, so here it is!

DCatlover: NOOOOOOOO!

Catlover: (_grins_) Time for the review responses!

**Review Responses:**

**To BxR fan: **

Please enjoy the update : )

**To AnimeLoverAngel:**

NO! not the Chibi puppy eyes! Look I'm updating already…! Yes… we all want to do that to Bakura… Heh heh heh……… Okay my mind is back from the gutter… there are gay children being born in every 4th second of an awkward silence? (_laughs_) Well it seems you learn something new every day! Enjoy tha fic!

**To Bluemoon4Sphinx:**

Never knew I had it in me…? (_smirks_) Ohhh… then you don't know me that well… I can be _VERY _perverted if I want too… When I was re-reading the story I was like "OMG did I wrote that!". Come to think of it… I didn't want to make this fic a lime. I wanted to name this fic; _Pillow fight_, and wanted Bakura to a pillow fight with a sugar high Ryou… but it came out _really_ different… Oh well, I think you would have liked the lime better anyways…

**To Juvenile Phantom:**

Well… I make Ryou more innocent in the other fic's I have but… I agree with you, some fic's make Ryou a little bit _too_ innocent. I like Ryou with a backbone, and I think that Ryou could be perverted too. I mean, if Yugi reads porno in the manga version of YGO, then why would any of the other hikari's be innocent? Sure they hold a special innocence for being a hikari, but that doesn't mean they can't be perverted. And I'm sure it must annoy you too, that in most of the BxR fics, Ryou is described as a wimp. Who ever said that the boy can't fight? Anyways, I hope you like the second part… its going to be in Ryou's P.O.V

**To Loki Nozumu:**

Reader + story is Review, Review + Author is Happy feeling, Happy feeling + Author is Update! Enjoy!

**To mandytee:**

Yeah… that was my reaction too when I re-read the story…

**To silverwolf aka vash:**

Heh heh heh… no need to imagine anymore! Here's the new update! XD

**To Browneyedalbino:**

Ah! A little late reviewer… I could just in time squeeze your response in this story. (_smiles_) I'm glad you liked the first part, and I think that I'll write more (if I have time for it) one shot stories that contain a… _playful_ Bakura… (_winks_) enjoy the second part! ;)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Warning:** lime! Don't like, don't read! Shoo! Oh! And watch out for Bakura's potty mouth… he swears a lot in this fic!

**_Important Note: _**This part is going to be in **Ryou's** P.O.V!

NOW ON WITH THE RA DAMNED FIC!

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

I feel myself grin slightly as I hear awkward steps on the stairs. Heh heh heh… Bakura must have a hard time walking on those stairs… you get it? '_HARD_ time'…

I giggle slightly at my own joke, as I'm sitting on the counter of the kitchen. Heh heh… you probably didn't knew that I could be a little bit sadistic, if I want to.

I don't know what's wrong with me today… but… I'm _so_ in the mood to tease Bakura more than I always do… and I don't think it's the candy actually…

I smile as I think about the last time I teased Bakura. It was fun to do, but this teasing is _really_ different from the usual. I don't know what wrong, but I feel in a funny mood… I think I've never felt… so… so lustful with my Yami before…

Of course, my Yami and I made love with each other before… but I was always the Uke… Maybe that why I'm feeling this way… I want to give Bakura the pleasure he always gives to me too… I want to love him the way he loves me…

I love him…

A small smile crosses my lips as I hear Bakura's slow steps on the stairs. I quickly bent down to get another candy, which I had put nicely in a bag.

I can feel myself smirking now… heh heh heh… A cherry flavored lolly… Bakura's absolute favorite flavor…

Now this will be fun…

"Hello Yami" I say huskily as he's finally downstairs.

I slowly take the cherry flavored lolly in my mouth… and the look on his face is priceless. He makes the good impression of a fish on dry land… hmm… a very sexy fish that is…

"R-Ryou…" He stutters softly as I lick the lolly ever so slowly, curling my tongue around it, and making my tongue a deeper shade of red…

"Hmmmm?" I answer slightly as I still have the lolly in my mouth.

He smirks ever so slightly… a small blush (if you could call it that) is on his cheeks, and his eyes are heavy lidded and filled with… Love? Lust? Maybe both?

"C-come here…" He murmurs as looks at me. "Let me taste some of the candy too…"

I smirk slightly at his lust filled stare. "Make me"

Heh heh… my poor Yami seems bothered with my answers…

I gently let myself fall on to my feet as I jump of the kitchen counter. I lean against the counter casually, as I lock my eyes with my Yami. Bakura looks like he's going to jump me any minuet now…

"Why don't you come to me…? _Bakura_?" I whisper huskily as his name rolls of my tongue softly. I can almost hear him think as his lust filled gaze never left mine.

Bakura smirks while walking to me. As he tries to catch me in his arms, I quickly move away to pin him against the wall behind us.

Heh heh… I never thought Bakura would get this weak from the lust…

I smile gently as I see the inviting flesh of my Yami's neck. I know that this is his weak spot, so I gently take the lolly out of my mouth, and let my lips kiss a pattern across his neck. I smile sweetly as I'm making him groan out my name softly…

(A/N: Don't forget that Bakura is still half naked)

"Hmmm… Ryou…" Bakura groans softly as he grabs my butt to grind our crotches together, making me moan in his neck…

"B-Bakura…" I let out a soft moan as he kisses me softly…

"Hmmmm?" He mumbles in our kiss, breaking for air.

I wrap an arm around his neck, with my hand in his soft silvery hair. I take out our lolly again, and wiggle it invitingly as his attention is on the lolly now.

"Do you want it…?" I ask him suggestively as my other hand wraps around his waist to grope his sexy ass…

Bakura smirks. "Hell yeah…"

"Than come and get it…" I mumble slowly as I put the lolly back into my mouth, sucking on it sensually and taking it out again to lick it ever so slowly… giving my Yami quite a show…

Bakura happily obliges as he takes the sweet cherry flavoured lolly into his mouth. Before I know it, he crushes our lips together in a warm, sweet kiss.

Both of our tongues brushes against each other as we both begin to lick the lolly. I moan softly as my tongue brushes against Bakura's… hmmmm… he tastes soooo good…

I smile against Bakura's lips as I take my hand out of his hair to move it down lower to his nipples. He lets out a low moan as I gently massage the left pink nub with my thumb and index finger slowly…

"By Ra… Hmmm… Ryou… sexy hikari of mine…" Bakura mumbles possessively as he pulls (or rips) of my shirt and throws it to the ground under us…

I gasp softly as I feel the warm and soft feeling of his naked chest against mine. The feeling is incredible and I quickly kiss him again…

Groaning into our third kiss, I wrap one leg over his waist, as he still rubs his crotch against mine…

My hand has let go of his left nipple and goes to his twin, as Bakura strokes my back softly, letting his nails rake along my spine…

"Hmmm… ohh Bakura!" I moan again as he grinds his hips against mime over and over in a soft and teasingly slow rhythm.

I smirk as I can feel how hard he is… And since I'm still teasing him, I turn around to grind my ass gently into his hips.

I gasp as I suddenly feel him grinding my ass harshly as he is moving op and down in a fast rhythm, his hand holding my hip.

His other hand fumbles with my pants as he opens it slowly… his hand going into my underwear as he touches my member, making me gasp out his name loudly.

"AH! Ooohhh… Bakura!" I moan as I feel him stroking me softly, kissing my neck and grinding into my ass all at the same time…

I had no idea I had this effect on my Yami… he's normally so very patient… always waiting when I'm ready… but now… oooohhhh… hmmm…

"Oooh Ryou…! You're so fucking sexy…" He murmurs huskily into my ear, sending shivers down my spine…

We stay in this position for a while, until I almost reach my orgasm…

…But suddenly he stops, and takes his hand out of my pants again, making me whine with displeasure…

"B-Bakura…!"

He turns me around to face him again, and kisses my lips warmly… "Shhh… no whining my sexy hikari" He mumbles softly in my ear…

"But Bakura… Why did you stop?" I mutter between my harsh pants… How could he stop when I'm so close…?

Bakura smirks… "Because this is what you get for teasing me and buying candy for yourself" He grins as he nuzzles my neck.

I groan irritated as I roll my eyes… every time I tease my Yami, he always wants to get me back for what I've done, making his punishment twice as worse…

"Oh… Bakura… you're so… so…"

"Sexy?"

"Childish" I mutter as frown irritated… "Can you never give me some fun? You always allow yourself to tease me, so why can't I do the same?"

"No" He grins as he hugs me closely.

I sigh as I look at Bakura's happy and sexy face. He's sometimes so childish…

…But then again…

He's so hot and sexy, and I just like him for the way he is. Some people say he hasn't changed since Battle City, but for me he is…

I don't need him to watch over me like he's some nanny, like the pharaoh and his hikari do. Bakura has shown that he cares for me more than friendship…

I look into Bakura's eyes, as he looks into mine…

He gently bents down to kiss my lips as I wrap my arms around his neck… as we break up for air again he mutters softly into my ear…

"I love you… Ryou…"

I smile as his hand cups my face. "I love you too Bakura…"

I'm surprised as Bakura suddenly pick me up in bridal-style, and walk back to our shared room.

"B-Bakura? What are you doing?"

"We are going to finish what we started" Bakura purrs into my ear as he laughs happily to our room. "We still have our… problems" He says as he looks at my crotch…

I sigh as I gently give a soft slap against Bakura's face. "You're a Baka"

Bakura grins as he pulls me into another kiss. "Love you too hikari"

I sigh again as I shake my head softly… he's a crazy idiot…

But he's my idiot… and he makes me happy… and I love him…

_Fin_

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

Catlover & DCatlover: O.O

DCatlover: (_faints again_) x.x

Catlover: Oh my God! I can't believe I wrote that! This one is even more lime-ish than the first part!

DCatlover: x.x

Catlover: I didn't like this chapter as much as the first… this one sucks T.T (_runs away blushing, not noticing that she dropped a note_)

**Note: This is the real ending of Sugar High. I don't care if you are threatening my life, it's over now, and I'm not going to write more. **

Catlover: (_still running_) Bye!

REVIEW

…

…

…

That is… if you want to…

_Come on don't be shy, click the purple button!_

_You know you want to…………_


End file.
